


You Never Say If You're Here To Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Chubby Josh gets taken to #poundtown, Chubby Kink, Consensual smut later on, Feeding Kink, Forced Weight Gain, Forcefeeding, Lapdances, M/M, Rimjobs, do not read this if you are triggered by it, just warning you, mild weight gain, non-con elements, smut i guess, thank you, tube/funnel feeding, tw: knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sharp jaw, tone muscles, lean frame. That'll all change soon enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this about a month ago, so you may or may not remember it, but I took it down because of all the hate it got.  
> Firstly, I would like to clarify: there is no rape. Josh consents to the sex in the later chapters.  
> Secondly, do n o t read this fic if you are triggered by the non consensual elements of it.  
> Thank you.

The first thing Josh saw when he awoke was the dark. 

 

He had absolutely no idea where he was or what had happened. The darkness of the room he was in seemed to swallow him whole, trapping him. His throat was dry from thirst, and the aching pain of hunger was worse. He tried to bring his hand up to brush a strand of long hair from his face, a nervous habit, but he was surprised to find that his arms were restrained to the chair he sat in. Josh's breathing quickened as he struggled to remove the chair's straps from his arms, but it was hopeless.

 

"It's about time you woke up."

 

Josh jolted back in shock when he heard the man's voice coming from the other side of the room. The darkness slowly began to fade as a dim light above his head gradually became brighter. He squinted in the newfound lighting, scanning the darkness to get a better idea of who had spoken, but he could only make out the outline of a tall figure in the shadows. 

 

"W- What the fuck is going on?" Josh struggled to keep a steady voice, his throat dry and his breathing shaky. "Who are you?"

 

The man slowly began to approach him, the dim light striking his face and casting ghostly shadows on his sharp features. He didn't look up, avoiding Josh's gaze as he smiled.

 

"Hello, Josh. Pleasure to meet you."

 

Josh narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

 

The man laughed softly, "Oh sweetheart, I know more about you than you think."

 

"Don't call me that."

 

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want," the man replied calmly. He stood next to Josh's chair and leaned over to look at him. He seemed to be examining him, picking apart the details of his body and face as he gently ran a finger along Josh's jawline that sent shivers down his spine. Josh wanted to do something, anything, but he was frozen in fear and disbelief. The man sighed and whispered to himself under his breath, "Sharp jaw, tone muscles, lean frame. That'll all change soon enough."

 

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked cautiously, hating the way his voice cracked on the last word. The man looked him in the eye for a quick second, and Josh finally got a good look at his face. The shadows darkened his deep brown eyes and contoured his pronounced cheek bones and sharp chin, masking his expression. His appearance was almost captivating, in Josh's opinion, but that didn't change anything. 

 

The man grinned at him, flashing white teeth in a sickeningly perfect smile.

 

"Oh, you have no idea what I have in store for you."

 

He turned so that his back was to Josh, taking a step into the darkness of the room. "So let me ask you this, Joshie," he continued, his voice low, "What are you feeling right now?"

 

Josh was caught a little off-guard by the question. "Why do you care?" he replied dryly, trying his best to sound uninterested and protect the little pride he had left. The man let out a sigh and stood a little taller, holding his ground. 

 

"What do you feel like right now? Tell me."

 

Josh thought for a moment. For starters, he felt scared out of his fucking mind. He felt anxious and trapped and concerned and intrigued and confused and tired. But he wasn't about to tell the man that, so he went with the next thing that popped into his mind: 

 

"I guess I'm a little hungry." It was an understatement, really. Josh was fucking starving.

 

The man seemed pleased with the answer he received, relaxing a little. "I can fix that problem for you," he said quietly, folding his hands behind his back. 

 

Josh raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you gonna give me something to eat, then?" 

 

The man stiffened when he heard Josh's words. Josh could tell he was smiling. 

 

"Joshie, I can give you more than just a little something to eat."

 

And with that, Josh knew this was not going to end well. The man walked over into the darkness, and when he returned, he was wheeling over a tall, solid machine with some sort of tubes attached. He stopped the platform next to the chair and grabbed the end of the tube. He held it up and examined it before focusing his attention to Josh. The man leaned over him and held the tube in front of Josh's mouth, staring him dead in the eye. 

 

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. And for your own good, I strongly recommend the easy way."

 

"What are yo-"

 

Before Josh could finish the sentence, he was cut off as the man slipped the tube into his mouth. Josh gasped in surprise as he tried to spit it out, but somehow, the man managed to strap the restraints of it around his face before he could do anything. When he tried to protest, his words were merely muffled noises, smothered by the tube in his mouth. Josh wanted to scream, but it was all in vain. 

 

The man smiled that familiar calm, yet malicious, smile at him as he watched him struggle with the tube. "So, Josh," he said smugly, "Are you ready for dessert?"

 

It was less of a question and more of a statement. Josh's eyes went wide as the man pressed something on the machine. He looked up to see some kind of food flowing down the clear tube towards his mouth. When it reached his mouth, he knew exactly what it was: fudge. 

 

The fudge slowly entered Josh's mouth, filling it to the point where he had to swallow to keep from choking. Although it tasted better than anything Josh had eaten before, he wasn't exactly enjoying himself. Almost as soon as he finished the first mouthful, more fudge was forcing its way into his mouth. He started a rhythm of waiting, then swallowing, then waiting, then swallowing, just to keep up with the pace of the machine. 

 

He glanced over to the man. He was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "I'm surprised at how well you're handling it," he commented, "I was hoping you'd struggle. It's amusing."

 

Amusing? Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he wasn't preoccupied with eating, he probably would have called the guy a fucking sadist. 

 

Time passed slowly. Josh found it harder and harder to swallow the fudge as he felt himself getting full. But he had to keep eating. He didn't have a choice. Josh could only watch in dismay as his stomach was beginning to round out under his shirt. It was starting to ache, and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Josh tried to get the message across to the man that he was done, flashing him a look of desperation. The man seemed to be well aware of Josh's condition, but that only made his grin grow wider. 

 

"Feeling a little full there, Joshie?"

 

Full was an understatement. Josh felt absolutely wrecked at this point. His stomach was pressed tight against his shirt, more so than he had ever seen it before. He would be surprised if he could even move after this, and yet he was still eating. Josh let his head fall back against the chair, closing his eyes and moaning around the tube. He heard the man laugh softly, and suddenly, the food stopped coming. 

 

His eyes opened slightly to see the man undo the straps and pull the tube out of his mouth. Josh wanted to say something, but all he could do was groan. The man wheeled the machine away from Josh back into the darkness. When he returned, he looked Josh up and down with an expression of satisfaction on his face. "You did pretty good for your first time," the man said, "but I went a little easy on you. Next time, things'll be different."

 

Next time. This wasn't the end. Josh didn't know if he could go through this whole thing again, especially if it was going to get worse. 

 

The man reached down and began to undo the restraints on Josh's wrists. "I only use these on you when I'm afraid you'll escape, but I don't think you're in condition to go anywhere right now."

 

Josh hated that he was right. 

 

After freeing his wrists, the man walked back into the darkness. Josh heard him open a door saw the outline of his shadow in the light that entered. He paused for a moment before leaving. 

 

"By the way," the man called over his shoulder, "My name is Tyler."

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

\-----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: there is a knife later on in this chapter but no one gets hurt okay just warning you 
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually posting the next chapter for this fic honestly I didn't think I would ever make it past the first chapter so thank you for reading and I promise it will get better okay the first two chapters are pretty rough but it all gets better from here I swear

As soon as the man (Tyler?) closed the door behind him, the lights in the room came on. Josh blinked his eyes in the sudden brightness; he could finally see where he was, and he was surprised to find that it wasn't the prison cell he had pictured it to be. 

 

The room was big, practically the size of an apartment. With hardwood floors and dark red paint, it wasn't that bad looking. There was a large black couch on the wall facing him, right next to the door. Josh wanted nothing more than to lay on that couch and sleep away the uncomfortable ache of fullness in his stomach. 

 

Josh propped himself up on his elbows and tried to lean forward to get up, groaning in pain. He managed to get on his feet and carefully made his way to the couch. He flopped down onto it on his back and winced, clutching the swell of his stomach. 

 

He was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened:   
He had been kidnapped, tied to a chair, and force-fed chocolate to the point where he could barely move by a sadistic sociopath named Tyler. He couldn't have made this whole thing up if he wanted to. 

 

Josh closed his eyes and let his head lean back into the pillow to get more comfortable. Despite the fact that he was essentially a prisoner, it didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. 

 

\-----

 

Josh had almost forgotten where he was when he woke up. He had no idea what time it was, or how long he had slept. The painful ache of the previous night was gone, though, thank god. 

 

He stretched casually and got up from the couch, taking in his surroundings in the low lighting. There was a door to his right, and three others on the far wall (Josh didn't even want to bother trying to open the one Tyler had left through; he knew it was locked). The chair he had sat in last night was in the center of the large room. Just looking at it brought back memories that Josh wanted to forget. 

 

He walked past the chair to the doors on the opposite side of the room. Opening the first one cautiously, he poked his head in. It was a bathroom, with a sink, toilet, and decently sized tile shower. There were dark red towels hanging on a rack that matched the walls in the first room. It wasn't bad at all; in fact, it was nicer than any bathroom in any house he had ever lived in. For a sadist, Tyler had nice taste in home decor. 

 

The second door lead to a bedroom. And holy fucking shit. 

 

In the center of the room, there was a huge king sized bed with elegant black sheets and grey pillows. The walls were a darker shade of red than the other room, in contrast with the white carpet flooring. A low-lit lamp was placed on either side of the bed, and an abstract painting above the headboard. 

 

There was a closet in the bedroom too. Josh opened it to find that it was full of clothes. There were plenty of different styles of shirt, pants, shoes, jackets, even a hat or two: but they were all either black or red. The guy who owned this place sure knew how to stick to a fucking color scheme. 

 

When Josh reached the third and final door, he didn't know what to expect. He paused in front of it for a second before taking a deep breath, then slowly pushed it open. What he saw on the other side made his jaw drop. 

 

Food. Shelves upon shelves of food. Chips, cereal, granola bars, twinkies, you name it; this room had it all. The food was sorted out neatly and seemed to be grouped together by type. Josh walked down the main aisle in awe, taking in the sight before him. There were two smaller aisles on the opposite sides of the main aisle, and in one corner, there was a large fridge full of ice cream and other cold foods and drinks. And despite the events of last night, Josh was hungry again. 

 

He scanned the aisles, searching for something small to tide him over. He settled for some Doritos and grabbed a few bags off the shelf to take with him as he walked. Josh tried to take a mental inventory of everything in the room, wanting to get an idea of where everything was and what all was here. He knew for a fact that he was never going to starve, but based Tyler's apparent attitude towards eating, that didn't give him a whole lot of comfort. Still, it felt good to know that even thought he was technically a prisoner, he wasn't being treated like one. For the most part. 

 

Josh took his chips and left the food room, taking a seat on the couch. Now that he had finished checking out the place, he didn't really have anything else to do. Just sit and eat.

 

Josh slowly was beginning to realize what was happening. He was locked in here, with nothing to threaten him or even harm him, and the only entertainment he had was eating. And if you connected this situation with what happened last night, it all made sense. But Josh didn't want to think of that. He just ignored it, pushing those thoughts to the back of his brain as he ate another chip.

 

Josh really had no idea what time it was, or even if it was night or day right now. He just went through the day making it up. So, in his mind, it was 7:46 in the evening when the door next to the couch opened. 

 

He jumped up off the couch and almost fell backward, frantically trying to brush the Dorito crumbs off his clothes as Tyler walked through the door. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Josh growled, fighting past his wounded pride. Tyler simply smirked.

 

"I own this place, babe," he replied coolly, "And technically, I own you."

 

"You don't fucking own me. What did you do, just buy me or something?" he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Tyler shook his head with a smile on his face. "Not 'buy', more like, 'stole'."

 

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tyler laughed a little, "But that's not important right now. I strongly suggest that you take a seat in that chair."

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

Josh gritted his teeth and took a step towards Tyler. "I hate to break it to you, but I am not a piece of your fucking property."

 

Tyler looked him dead in the eye, all the laughter gone. "Take a seat, Josh."

 

"Make me." Josh was confident with his words. He knew he was stronger than Tyler. 

 

Tyler's hand reached back to his pocket, pulling something out. Josh's eyes went wide when he saw the silver gleam of the long blade in the light: a knife. 

 

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Would you please take a seat?" He calmly ran his finger down the flat side of the knife, gesturing to the chair. Josh's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the chair. He wasn't sure if he could go through it all again, but now, the choice wasn't his to make. His heart beating a little faster, Josh gave in and did as he was told. 

 

As soon as he sat down, the lights were automatically lowered so that it was exactly like the first time. Tyler strapped the restraints onto his wrists, then brought the machine over. Josh didn't protest when he fit the end of the tube into his mouth. 

 

After it was in, Tyler stooped down so that he was right by Josh's neck. He took the cold blade of the knife and gently pressed it's flat side against the soft skin. "I think you'll realize very quickly," Tyler purred, moving the knife up to touch Josh's jaw, "that it is in your best interests to obey me. Things will go much more smoothly if you're good. If you're bad, however," The point of the knife pricked his chin ever so slightly, drawing a small drop of blood, "I'll have a lot more fun." 

 

Josh took a deep breath and nodded as best he could, staring straight ahead. The cold feeling of the blade left his neck as Tyler stepped back to turn on the machine. This time, the food that entered his mouth wasn't fudge, but ice cream. Mint ice cream. 

 

The cold flavor of mint was a bit of a shock to his tongue, but he got used to it. The dessert filled his mouth quickly, and just like last time, Josh had no choice but to swallow. He glanced up to see Tyler watching him intently, gazing down on him with an enraptured look in his eyes and a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. 

 

The first couple minutes of eating went by easily; as time passed, however, it became more and more difficult. The ache of fullness was slowly creeping up on him, and Josh knew he was going to have to relive last night again. 

 

Tyler must have noticed the discomfort on Josh's face, because he broke into a wider grin. It wasn't until Josh was squeezing his eyes shut with his head leaned back against the seat that Tyler finally turned off the machine. 

 

"I think you've has enough for tonight, hmm Joshie?" he murmured as he removed the straps that kept the tube in Josh's mouth. Josh didn't respond. Tyler wheeled the machine away back into the darkness, then returned a few minutes later to undo the restraints on Josh's wrists. He reached a hand out to cup Josh's face ever so softly, tilting his head up so that he was staring him directly in the eye. "Goodnight, baby. Sleep tight," Tyler whispered before pressing his thumb onto the cut on Josh's chin, causing him to wince in pain. 

 

And then, just like the night before, he left. 

 

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and let the smut begin

\---------

 

It fell into a routine. 

 

Everyday, Josh would wake up in his bedroom, take a shower, change his clothes, and become bored out of his mind for the rest of the day until Tyler showed up at night. 

 

There wasn't anything to do during the day. His only entertainment was sleeping, and eating, or occasionally jacking off, and Josh was sure that Tyler made it this way on purpose. 

 

For the first week, Josh tried his best to keep a healthy diet. He tried to find the healthiest things he could in the store room, like granola bars and other "sugar free" stuff. The only problem was that there was hardly any food in the room that wasn't unhealthy. And when you're surrounded by candy and cookies and ice cream and chips and soda, it's kind of hard be healthy. 

 

So Josh gave in. 

 

In the middle of the second week, he completely gave up on trying to maintain his figure and stay in shape. Josh figured that since he was locked in here with no sign of being freed any time soon, it didn't even fucking matter anymore. He ate what he wanted, when he wanted. 

 

Twinkies, doughnuts, cheetos, m&ms, popcorn, brownies, who even cared anymore. Whenever Josh became bored, he ate. The first thing he did each morning after he showered was eat. He did it constantly, turning it into a habit. Hell, every once in a while, he ate when he masturbated. When Tyler showed up at the end of each day, he never failed to find Josh on the couch snacking on something that probably wasn't healthy. Tyler always got a strange look in his eyes whenever he saw Josh eating, but he usually recovered quickly and regained his annoyingly unreadable composure. 

 

Josh's new diet, combined with the late night "feedings" as Tyler described them, was starting to take a toll on his body. The changes happens gradually; it started with just a little extra weight here and there, nothing noticeable. His thighs spread a tiny bit more when he sat down. The previously firm muscles of his biceps and abs became softer. His hips seemed to have a little more curve to them than before. 

 

But then it got worse. 

 

After a good week or two, his previously flat stomach was now soft and poked out more than slightly over the waistband of his pants. His jeans definitely felt tighter than before, especially in the thigh area. When he looked in the mirror each morning, his jawline was less defined; not quite a double chin, but well on it's way to becoming one. He was even started to get love handles for fucks sake. 

 

Josh wasn't too happy about the extra weight, but there wasn't much he could do to prevent it. 

 

So he just lived with it. 

 

\----

 

As the weeks progressed, Josh also found that he was beginning to have more and more thoughts about Tyler. And they weren't very appropriate to mention.

 

He didn't understand it at all, really. This was the man who had basically held him hostage and force-fed him for god knows why, and yet Josh had caught himself almost moaning Tyler's name while he jacked off one night. Josh didn't get it. He hated Tyler, despised him, even feared him; but for some reason, he was also intrigued by him. 

 

There was something about Tyler that Josh was captivated by. Well, for starters, he was hot as fuck. That was obvious. But there was something else. Something about his dark, secretive, controlling personality that just drove him over the edge. Josh didn't know it was possible to have so much hatred and desire for another person. 

 

One night, however, Josh's thoughts became a reality. 

 

\----

 

Masturbation was kind of Josh's only other pass-time during the day. He did it a lot, actually. There was no reason why he couldn't, no one to stop him; not until the night Tyler showed up early. 

 

Josh was sitting on the couch with a hand wrapped about his dick, bucking his hips up into his palm when Tyler opened the door. Josh gasped, caught off guard and embarrassed, and rushed to pull up his boxers. As he fumbled with the button of his pants, however, Tyler stopped him. 

 

"Wait," he commanded, a smirk tugging at the corners if his lips, "Leave the pants off."

 

Josh froze. "Off?"

 

"You heard me. Take them off."

 

Josh reluctantly did as he was told, standing up and pulling his pants the rest of the way down so that he was standing before Tyler in only a black t-shirt and his boxers. This was the first time he had ever felt self conscious about his body, and the obvious hard-on in his boxers wasn't giving him any more confidence. 

 

He walked over and took his seat in the chair, feeling Tyler's eyes on him the whole time. Tyler strapped his wrists in, just like usual, and then brought over the machine. Instead of immediately putting the tube in Josh's mouth, however, he bent down next to him. "So Joshie," he purred, lightly running his hand down Josh's soft chest, "Who do you think of when you touch yourself?"

 

Josh's breath caught in his throat; how was he going to get himself out of this one? He tried to think of someone else to lie about, fuck, anyone but Tyler, but his mind had gone blank. 

 

"Who was it?"

 

Josh swallowed thickly and stared straight ahead, his voice barely above a whisper,

 

"You."

 

Josh didn't have to look to know that Tyler had that malicious smile on his face. He reached around to grab the tube and slip it into Josh's mouth, strapping it on. Tyler messed around with something on the machine, then turned it on. This time, though, the chocolate ice cream that flowed through the tube entered Josh's mouth at a much slower pace than before. He didn't have to swallow right away, which was a huge relief.

 

Tyler didn't waste any time. He leaned over Josh, using his finger to tip Josh's head up to look him in the eye. "So what do you want me to do to you, Josh?" he asked, "Do you want me to touch you?"

 

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the entirety of the time he had spent in this place, Tyler had barely laid a hand on him. This was all happening so fast; Josh didn't have time to even think before he was nodding his head yes, as best he could with the tube in his mouth.

 

That was all the assurance Tyler needed. He swung a leg over Josh's own, sitting down in his lap to straddle him. He leaned forward to press his body to Josh's, running his hands down his sides and squeezing here and there. Tyler gently kissed his neck, mouthing softly at it at first, then sucking hard enough that Josh was certain it would leave a bruise. If Josh hadn't been preoccupied with eating, he might have moaned. 

 

Tyler's hands found their way to Josh's belly. Josh wasn't sure how he felt about the way those hands were kneading at the softness of it, roaming over the expanse of pliable flesh as they snuck up under the fabric of his shirt, but right now he didn't really care. It almost felt.. good, in a strange way. 

 

"Mmm, you know, you're filling out nicely Joshie," Tyler hummed against his neck. Josh tensed when he heard those words, color rushing to his cheeks. Tyler's hand slowly slipped lower and lower until he was palming him through his boxers, almost causing Josh to choke. When he involuntarily tried to grind against it though, Tyler pulled his hand away, leaning back. 

 

"I think you've had enough to eat for tonight," he mused as he stepped off the chair and turned the machine off, "And I want to hear you moan." Josh swallowed his last mouthful of ice cream as Tyler took the tube away. 

 

Tyler dropped to his knees in front of him, nudging Josh's chubby thighs apart so that he could get closer. He ran his hands up Josh's thighs until his fingers reached the waistband of his boxers. Tyler paused, picking at the fabric and letting it gently snap back against Josh's skin. "So, slut, do you want my mouth on your cock?"

 

The name calling caught Josh a little off guard. His eyes went wide as Tyler bent down to mouth at his cock through his boxers, drawing a moan from deep in his throat. Fuck, he wanted it, needed it, needed more. 

 

The only reply he could think of was, "Please."

 

Tyler smirked and slowly pulled the boxers down. Josh once again felt self conscious as Tyler seemed to study him. He mindlessly traced circles into Josh's thigh, pretending like he was deciding what to do. Josh wanted to beg him to get on with it, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. 

 

After what felt like an eternity to Josh, Tyler finally did something. 

 

He licked a strip along the bottom of Josh's cock, base to head, and lapped at the tip before taking it in his mouth. Josh gasped a little at the sudden wet heat of Tyler's mouth on him, resisting the urge to buck his hips up into Tyler's mouth. He groaned as Tyler began to bob his head, taking more and more of it each time until he was almost at the base. Tyler didn't even gag when Josh's cock touched the back of his throat, moaning ever so slightly around it. 

 

Josh knew he wasn't going to last long like this. He was gripping the arms of the chair with white knuckles, feeling his orgasm building. He tried his best to stay quiet, not wanting to give Tyler the satisfaction of hearing him, but he couldn't help but whimper as Tyler swallowed around his cock. Tyler moaned while he sucked, which shouldn't have been as hot as Josh found it to be, but it gave him a sensation he couldn't describe, a spark of pleasure and heat throughout his body. 

 

That was all it took to drive Josh over the edge, because before he knew it, he was cumming hard down Tyler's throat, throwing his head back into the chair and crying out. 

 

Tyler just took it, swallowing again before pulling off with a pop. 

 

He casually stood up and walked over to Josh's side to undo the wrist restraints, licking his lips. Tyler bent over to press a chaste kiss to Josh's flushed cheek, then turned around to leave as if nothing had happened.

 

He closed and locked the door behind him, leaving Josh a half naked, panting mess. 

 

\--------


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ao3 was glitching when I tried to post this earlier but I guess it's working now?? Idk but anyway here you go

\--------

 

In the week that passed after the "incident," as Josh described it in his head, neither he nor Tyler brought it up. Josh was dying to ask him about it, ask him why the fuck he did it (And if he could possibly do it again sometime). But Josh was well aware of Tyler's implicit rule of 'do not speak unless spoken to,' so he dropped the topic. 

 

That didn't stop him from thinking it constantly, though. The way Tyler's lips has felt pressed against his neck, and wrapped around his cock, never faded from his memory, and he didn't want it to. He wanted to feel it again, more than anything. 

 

\-----

 

When Tyler showed up one night, Josh knew from the start that something was different. Tyler's cool, confident persona wasn't quite all the way there; he seemed to be on edge about something. When he grabbed Josh by the arm and drug him over to the chair, Josh finally noticed the problem: Tyler was hard. 

 

Josh didn't know if he should feel excited or worried about what might happen next. It was kind of a combination of both, really. Tyler forcefully shoved him down into the chair, not giving him a second to adjust before he was strapping his wrists in. He pulled the machine over and fit the tube into Josh's mouth. Josh heard him messing around with the controls on the machine again, and that was when he started to feel uneasy. 

 

The vanilla cream that entered Josh's mouth was light and fluffy, but that didn't change the fact that he could barely swallow fast enough to keep from choking. It had been a while since he had been forced to eat this quickly, and Josh wasn't used to it. It took all he had just to keep up with the pace. 

 

Tyler was standing close by Josh, almost hovering over top of him. Josh could now clearly see the bulge of Tyler's dick in his jeans. Tyler's hands looked like they were itching to touch him, and Josh wouldn't be lying if he said he wanted it. He knew it was fucking weird and wrong to want Tyler, but seeing him like this just did something to Josh that he couldn't explain. 

 

After only a minute or two has passed, Tyler finally snapped. 

 

He quickly shut off the machine, practically ripping the tube from Josh's mouth and taking off the wrist restraints in record time. He promptly took a hold of Josh's arm in a vice-like grip and pulled him up out of the chair. Josh, a little shaken up and surprised, stumbled after Tyler as he dragged him towards the bedroom. The realization of what was about to happen dawned on him moments before they reached the door, but it was too late to do anything about it. 

 

The second they entered the room, Josh was slammed against the closed door, and Tyler's mouth was on him. He gasped, allowing Tyler to slip his tongue past his lips into his mouth. Josh didn't pull away, though; he couldn't if he wanted to. Tyler had Josh's wrists pinned to the door and he was pressing his body flush against Josh's own. All Josh could do was moan into the kiss, allowing Tyler to do as he pleased. 

 

Josh could tell right off the bat that Tyler was going to be rough with him. He had let go of Josh's wrists and was now running his hands down Josh's sides, squeezing his hips with a possessive grip. He grinded his crotch against Josh's own, moving his hands lower until he was groping his ass. Josh leaned back into his touch and threaded his fingers through Tyler's hair. He could feel himself growing hard.

 

Tyler broke the kiss for a quick moment, panting. "Fuck, baby you're getting so fucking fat," he growled, dipping his head to the side to press kisses into Josh's neck with teeth and tongue. Josh tensed up when he heard those words; 'fat' wasn't the kind of word that people just threw around when things got intimate. Then again, Tyler was far from being a 'normal person.'

 

He quickly forgot about his embarrassment, though. Tyler was grabbing him by the hips and pulling him off the door towards the bed. He spun them around so that it was Josh who dropped onto the bed on his back. Tyler climbed on top, straddling him. He had somehow managed to pull Josh's shirt over his head, because he was leaning down to trail kisses down Josh's chest. 

 

"F-Fuck," Josh gasped when he took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked, lightly pinching it with his teeth. Tyler's mouth moved down further. He lingered over Josh's belly, pressing warm, wet kisses all over it. Josh was squirming under him, gasping and moaning after every move Tyler made. Tyler continued to kiss and lick at the soft skin as he undid the button of Josh's jeans, then took hold of the zipper. 

 

He pulled down both Josh's boxers and pants in one swift motion, and once again, Josh lay naked and painfully hard before him. This time, though, Tyler stood up and walked over to the nightstand, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so. Josh realized that this was the first time he had ever seen him shirtless. Seeing Tyler's lean, tan body only made him feel more self-conscious about his own, and Josh wanted to disappear right then and there. 

 

He couldn't though. Tyler grabbed what he wanted- a container of lube- and was standing at the edge of the bed in an instant. He bent down between Josh's spread legs and kissed the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, drawing a whimper from Josh. He quickly coated a few of his fingers with the lube and pushed one of them in before Josh knew what was happening. 

 

"Oh god, oh fu-ck," Josh moaned as Tyler moved the finger in and out. He leaned down to suck on the head of Josh's cock, lapping at the tip while he continued to thrust his finger inside him. Josh groaned as Tyler pressed another finger in, scissoring the two. He curled them inside him, lightly brushing the small bundle of nerves that made Josh's back arch is pleasure. By three fingers, he was clutching the sheets with his eyes squeezed shut, practically begging Tyler to do something more.   
"Tyler, fuck tyler, p-please," 

 

Tyler gave Josh's cock a long suck before pulling off, licking the pre-cum from his lips. "Please what?" 

 

Josh didn't want to say it. He didn't want Tyler to hear him beg. But his desperation was becoming too much to bear, so he threw his pride aside. 

 

"Please, just fuck me."

 

Tyler smirked when he heard those words, but he didn't have to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out of Josh suddenly and undid the button of his own jeans. After pulling them down his thighs, he began to lube up his own dick. Tyler then crawled on top of Josh, lining himself up with Josh's entrance as he pressed his bare chest to Josh's. 

 

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" He teased, their faces merely inches apart. "You're such a fat little slut, just want me to feed you and fuck you, don't you Joshie?"

 

Before Josh could even form a reply, he was cut off when Tyler pushed in, a bit more forcefully than he would have liked. He and Tyler both groaned as he bottomed out, pausing just a second to adjust before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward again. Josh let out a high-pitched, almost embarrassing, moan as Tyler started a rough, fast rhythm. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck for leverage, hooking a thigh around his hips to pull him closer. Josh gasped at every move Tyler made, hearing his moans and whines rise staccato with Tyler's thrusts. 

 

"H-harder, ple-ase," he begged, threading his fingers through Tyler's hair. 

 

Tyler shifted the angle of his hips a little, searching for the right spot. All of a sudden, Josh felt a wave of pleasure crash around him. He cried out in pure ecstasy, throwing his head back into the pillow with his mouth open in a silent moan as Tyler continued to slam into that spot. Josh could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, and he didn't know if he could last much longer. All he could do was whimper as Tyler fucked him hard into the mattress. 

 

It only took a few more thrusts before Josh was tipped over the edge. He let out a noise he didn't even know he was capable of making as he came all over Tyler's chest, digging his nails into Tyler's shoulders as his vision went white for a split second. He could feel Tyler beginning to lose rhythm, and not soon after, his hips stuttered as he came inside Josh with a groan.

 

Tyler collapsed on top of Josh, panting. He carefully pulled out of him, propping himself up on his elbows to lazily kiss Josh's lips. Josh was too tired and spent to properly kiss back, sinking lower into the covers with half-lidded eyes. For a second, Josh thought that Tyler was going to stay with him to sleep. His hopes were diminished when Tyler got up off of him and stepped back, pulling his pants up from where they were bunched at his knees. 

 

Tyler casually walked over to the nightstand to grab a tissue, wiping off his chest and throwing it away as if nothing had happened. He gently pressed a kiss to Josh's cheek before turning around to leave him alone once again. 

 

\------


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters are liturally just smut I'm sorry

\-------

 

The first thing Josh noticed the next morning when he woke up was how fucking sore he was. All the memories came flooding back to him in a haze as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wincing at the pain. 

 

He felt so dirty and used. Spending a little longer in the shower than usual, Josh mentally went over all the things Tyler had said, all the names and insults he had called him. The one that stuck out to him the most was "fat." When Tyler had said it, though, it didn't even sound like an insult. It was almost like he was praising Josh for it. And that's what Josh didn't understand. 

 

He stepped out of the shower and dried off, throwing on some boxers and jeans. Before he could put on his shirt, his reflection in the mirror made him pause. 

 

Josh took a good, long time studying his body in the mirror. He scrutinized every part of it, trying to find what it was that Tyler found so attractive. His thighs were slightly touching, thick and a little bigger than he would have liked. He turned to the side to look at his ass, which was a lot fuller and bigger than he remembered it to be. His love handles and belly poked out over the top of his jeans, too. Josh couldn't even believe his stomach used to be flat. He couldn't remember what it was like to not have chubby cheeks, or a soft, less-defined jawline. 

 

The strangest part about the whole thing was that Josh didn't hate his body. Joshua Dun, the guy who had always put plenty of time and effort into maintaining his physique, didn't hate the fact that he was gaining weight. He didn't exactly enjoy it, not at all. But as much as Josh hated Tyler, he had to admit that he liked the effect he had on him. He liked the way Tyler's breath caught in his throat whenever he watched Josh eat. He liked the way Tyler let his hands roam all over his body, squeezing and grabbing in all the right places. And god, Josh loved the way Tyler fucked him. 

 

As the day went by, Josh found himself thinking about last night constantly. He thought about the feeling of Tyler's warm body pressed against his own, all the kissing and biting and sucking that had left his neck and chest dotted with purple marks. Josh wanted nothing more than to do it again, just one more time. He sat on the couch snacking on cookies and brownies, eagerly anticipating Tyler's return. It was kind of ironic how a few days ago, he dreaded the time of night when Tyler showed up, and now he was looking forward to it. 

 

\------

 

At the end of the day, Tyler entered the room just like always. Josh's heart beat a little faster as the taller man grabbed him by the arm and pulled up off the couch, dragging him to the chair. This time, however, Tyler didn't strap Josh's wrists in, which surprised him. 

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Josh asked cautiously, gesturing to his wrists. Tyler only smirked.

 

"You want me to tie you down?" he purred, bending down next to Josh, "I'll make a note of that for the future, sweetheart, but not tonight." Tyler messed with something with the arm rests on the chair, and suddenly they flipped down, leaving Josh with no restraints whatsoever. 

 

He stepped back almost completely in the shadows of the dimly lit room. For a quick second, Josh had a flashback to his first night here. His memory dissipated, though, when he saw Tyler pull his shirt over his head. The low light shined on his tan skin as he took a step toward Josh, his shoulders relaxed and his gaze fixed downward. Josh's eyes went wide as Tyler approached him, his hips swaying a little as he walked. His black jeans were riding low, and Josh could see the sharp edges of his hip bones peeking out. 

 

Tyler stopped at the foot of the chair. Josh held his breath, looking up to meet Tyler's dark eyes. Tyler smiled and put his hand on his hip, looking Josh up and down. "So, since you took it like such a slut last night, I was thinking that maybe you'd want a little more. Is that right?"

 

Josh could only nod. 

 

Before he knew what was happening, Tyler was climbing onto his lap, spreading his legs to straddle him. His hands found their way to the back of Josh's neck, tilting his head back as he experimentally grinded his hips down. Josh sighed at the contact, naturally bringing his hands up to hold Tyler's waist. The moment he touched him, though, Tyler pulled back, swatting Josh's hands away. "You don't get to touch," he growled, leaning forward again to kiss Josh's neck. "Only I do." 

 

Tyler ran his hands down Josh's waist while he mouthed at his neck, pressing his fingers into the dips above Josh's ass. His back curved almost elegantly as he grinded against Josh, licking along his collar bone before biting down. Josh was trying his best to control himself, but he couldn't help but whine. 

 

Tyler eventually brought his hand down to firmly cup Josh's crotch. Josh gasped, resisting the urge to buck his hips up into his palm. Tyler slid his free hand down Josh's chest, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"You know, I think I just figured out my favorite part about feeding you," he mused, grabbing a hold of Josh's waist. "It all goes to your hips, babe."

 

Josh let out a moan as Tyler palmed at his crotch. He was so hard it hurt, and he was seconds away from fucking begging Tyler to suck him off. Tyler seemed to have a different idea in mind, though. 

 

He swiftly got up off of Josh and the chair, pulling Josh up with him by his waist. Josh's shirt was riding up high on his belly, and Tyler took full advantage of that, pressing their bodies together. He reached down to grope Josh's ass, grinding a little against his thigh.

 

"Bedroom. Now," Tyler murmured before kissing him on the lips, sighing. He broke the kiss after a few quick seconds and took Josh by the arm, pulling him to the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

 

When they were inside, Tyler led him over to the bed. "Now strip, whore," he commanded, tugging at Josh's shirt. Josh took the hint and undressed as fast as he could, taking off everything, including his boxers. 

 

Josh was then promptly shoved onto the bed, face down, ass up. "Fuck, could you be a little more gentle?" Josh protested, his face pressed against a pillow. Tyler walked over to the night stand to grab the lube, smiling a little to himself. 

 

"Sorry, I don't really do, 'gentle'."

 

"I've noticed that."

 

"I strongly suggest you stop talking," Tyler replied calmly. He climbed onto the bed behind Josh, out of his line of sight. Without warning, he felt two slick fingers pressed inside him. Josh cried out in surprise, clutching the sheets and biting his lip as Tyler moved the digits in and out. He spread his legs a little wider, making it easier for Tyler to go in deeper. 

 

Josh felt a little empty when Tyler pulled his fingers out, but that feeling disappeared pretty quickly when he pushed his cock in. 

 

Josh groaned into the pillow as he bottomed out, his groan turning into a whine when Tyler pulled back and thrusted forward, hard. Tyler gripped Josh's hips for leverage, starting the same fast-paced rhythm as the night before. "Fuck, your ass Josh," Tyler groaned, digging his nails into the soft skin, "All mine. Do you know how pretty you look when I fuck you?"

 

Josh felt a hand in his hair, grabbing it and pulling his head back so that his back dipped downward. His mouth parted in a perfect O as Tyler continued to pound into him, causing Josh's voice to jump up a little after each thrust. It was all so much, too much, and he was barely holding it together. When Tyler shifted his hips and hit just the right spot, Josh was almost sobbing in pleasure. He gripped the bed sheets with shaky hands, using up every ounce of his self control to keep from cumming right then and there. 

 

Tyler let go of his hair, and moments later, Josh felt that same hand wrap around his cock. His head dropped back down, letting out a moan as Tyler started to pump his hand up and down, matching the rhythm of the thrusts. That was all it took, and seconds later, Josh bit the pillow to stifle his cry as he came, all over his belly and the sheets. As he rode out his orgasm, he felt Tyler's thrusts grow more unsteady. Moments later, Tyler groaned as he came inside Josh.

 

Josh collapsed onto the bed in a mess, whimpering when Tyler pulled out of him. After a few moments, Tyler came around to kneel next to Josh. He brushed the hair out of Josh's face and smiled a little, his deep brown eyes meeting Josh's own half-lidded, sleepy ones. 

 

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered in a surprisingly soothing tone, "Sleep well." Tyler pressed a kiss to Josh's forehead, and then turned to leave. As Josh dozed off to sleep, he faintly heard the bedroom door open, then shut. 

 

\------


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty short but hey rimjobs are great

\------

 

There were nights when Tyler fed Josh, nights when he fucked him, nights when he sucked him off, and sometimes all three. Josh never knew what to expect when Tyler walked through that door each evening. 

 

Josh still couldn't quite figure Tyler out. He could go from cool, calm, and collected to aggressive and controlling in the span of a second. He somehow always knew exactly what Josh wanted, and he either gave it to him, or used it against him. Tyler treated him like a toy for his own personal pleasure, and yet he always made sure Josh was pleased too.

 

Josh was torn between wanting to leave this place, and wanting Tyler to stay. 

 

Tyler fascinated him in ways he couldn't quite understand. As much as he hated his guts, Josh wanted nothing more than to be with him. Not romantically, not at all. But just to be around him. To be touched and kissed and held by him. There was something different about the way Tyler kissed him; it wasn't quite love, but it wasn't meaningless lust either. Despite his typical unreadable demeanor, Josh could tell that Tyler wasn't the emotionless robot he was trying to be. Everyone once in a while, his facade of indifference would falter, giving Josh a tiny glimpse of what the real Tyler was like. But only sometimes. 

 

\------ 

 

One evening, after a feeding session that was abruptly cut short, Josh found himself laying on the bed, crying out Tyler's name as he fucked into him. Josh tangled his fingers in Tyler's hair, relishing the soft groan he earned in response. He could feel Tyler's typically strong, steady thrusts become more and more off rhythm. Josh was close to his own orgasm, but still not quite there when Tyler's hips stuttered as he came inside him. 

 

Tyler pulled out, climbing down the bed until he stopped between Josh's legs. "You didn't cum for me Joshie?" he said, his tone laden with fake sympathy, "Honestly, I'm a little hurt. Was I not good enough?"

 

"Fuck, Tyler, I'm so close," Josh panted, desperate for a release, "Please, just do something."

 

Tyler grinned at him and leaned down a little lower, closer to Josh. 

 

"You eat for me, baby, and I'll eat for you." 

 

Instead of the familiar feeling of Tyler's lips on his cock, Josh felt a tongue press against his entrance. He gasped as Tyler licked lightly at the sensitive skin before pushing in farther. Tyler brought his hands up to hold Josh's trembling thighs, spreading them a little wider so he could go in deeper. Josh arched his back and dropped his head back into the pillow, whining. 

 

The feeling of Tyler's tongue was strange and unfamiliar, but god, it felt so good. He squirmed under Tyler's touch, wanting more. Josh felt him pull his tongue out a bit, only to push it back in more forcefully, sucking as he licked. Josh almost screamed, his hips involuntarily bucking up against nothing. The sensation becoming too much for him to bear, and fuck, he was close. 

 

When Tyler pushed a finger inside Josh along with his tongue, Josh's self control had reached its limit. He choked on his own sob as he came, his vision going blurry for a fraction of a second. He collapsed on the bed and sank low in the sheets, panting as he felt the post-orgasm haze creep up on him. 

 

Instead of leaving the bed, Tyler crawled back on top of Josh, pressing their lips together in a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. Josh could taste both himself and the salty taste of cum on Tyler's tongue, but he didn't mind. After a long moment, Tyler broke the kiss and opened his eyes, staring at Josh. His expression was one that Josh had never seen on him before. The look of content in Tyler's deep brown eyes was entirely new to him, and yet comforting at the same time. 

 

Tyler eventually climbed off of Josh, laying by his side. Josh waited him to get up off the bed and leave, but to his surprise, Tyler stayed right where he was. He draped an arm over Josh's bare chest, pulling him closer. If Josh hadn't been completely exhausted and spent, he would have probably acted differently, but he was too tired to care. He rolled over and pressed his back against Tyler's warm body, sighing in comfort. Tyler's hand traveled lower until it was resting on his belly. He gently palmed at it, lightly kissing the back of Josh's neck. 

 

"Goodnight, Josh," he whispered as Josh slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. 

 

\-----


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda long but it's good I promise

\-----

 

When Josh awoke the next morning, he was alone. The bed felt colder than usual, emptier. Josh sat up, stretching and yawning; it wasn't until he was about to shower that it finally hit him: Tyler had slept with him. 

 

Tyler hadn't left him right away. He hadn't taken what he wanted and left. He had stayed with Josh. He had fucking spooned with him. Josh had just spooned with the man who had held him captive and force-fed him every night for so many days he had lost count. Nothing about this made sense.

 

Josh had to admit, he did have very strong feelings for Tyler. He just wasn't sure if those feelings were good or bad.

 

\-----

 

Tyler walked through the door a little later than usual that night. 

 

Josh could feel the tension in the room rise, taking a deep breath as he stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the chair. 

 

Tyler held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

"Wait. I want to try something different tonight," he said, his voice a bit more cautious than usual. Tyler must have noticed the dread in Josh's eyes, because he quickly moved on to say,

 

"Can we just talk?"

 

Well that was new.

 

"Talk?" Josh echoed, his brows knitting in confusion. Tyler nodded, motioning to the couch. 

 

"I just want to talk to you."

 

Josh slowly sat back down on the couch, and Tyler followed suit. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, unsure of what this was all leading to. 

 

Tyler crossed his legs and folded his hands over his knee. "You. Talk to me about you."

 

Josh raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it you want to know?"

 

"Anything. Everything. Just tell me about yourself."

 

Josh thought for a minute. All this time, he had been trying to avoid thinking about himself or his life outside. It wasn't a very pretty picture. 

 

"Well," he said after a long pause, "for starters, my name is Josh Dun. I'm from Columbus, Ohio, and I lived there my whole life. I mean, until my parents kicked me out."

 

"And why was that?" Tyler interrupted, appearing to be genuinely interested in what Josh had to say. 

 

"I made some poor choices," Josh continued, "Got involved with the wrong crowd, let school slide, had my fair share of hook-ups. I never even got into college, and when I finally told my parents I was gay, that was kinda the last straw."

 

"Then what did you do?"

 

Josh hesitated. "I, uh, left town. Moved to the city and started working odd jobs here and there. I slept in my car every night, I think. It pretty rough at first. There was actually a period of time where I got a job running drugs, but then I found something slightly less illegal."

 

"And what was it?"

 

Josh sighed and looked down at his feet. This conversation was getting a bit more personal than he had intended, but there wasn't any use in turning back now. 

 

"Prostitution. Guys had always told me I had a pretty face, so I figured I could use it to my advantage."

 

Josh swallowed thickly and bit the inside of his lip. "It payed the bills, but it was fucking horrible. I did it for a few months, and well, now I'm here." 

 

He went quiet for a moment, waiting for Tyler's ridicule or snide comment, but it never came. 

 

Tyler nodded understandingly and pursed his lips. "I was just thinking that you've been here for a while," he began, "And I never got to know you. And I'm sure you want answers, as well. So ask."

 

"Anything?"

 

Tyler nodded, "Anything you want to know."

 

Josh though for a minute. He knew exactly which question he wanted to know the answer to, but he decided to save it for later. Instead, he started with something small. 

 

"So why red and black?"

 

Now it was Tyler's turn to look surprised. "You mean the color scheme?" he replied, a smile ghosting across his face for a quick second, "No reason in particular. They're my favorite colors."

 

"Okay. Why did you try to make this place look so... nice?"

 

"I wanted you to be comfortable."

 

Josh narrowed his eyes at him. "You want me to be comfortable?"

 

"Why wouldn't I?"

 

"Oh, I don't know," Josh scoffed, "Maybe because you've been fucking force feeding me to the point where I can barely move for the past month or two?"

 

Tyler gazed back at Josh, a strange look in his eyes. "You really can't move at all afterward?" he said breathlessly, a hint of awe in his voice. 

 

Josh stared at him in disbelief. Without thinking, he blurted out the question he had been wanting to ask since the moment he got here. 

 

"Why? Why all of this? Why me?" Josh looked Tyler dead in the eye as he poured out every thought and question he had been holding inside his head since the beginning. "Why do you want to feed me? Why do you tease me and mock me and mess with me, and then turn around and act like nothing happened? And fuck, what is up with your thing for fat?"

 

Josh practically spat out the last word, taking a shaky breath. Tyler stared back at him with dark, unreadable eyes, before turning to face the far wall. 

 

There was a long silence. 

 

Tyler uncrossed his legs and leaned back into the couch, resting his hands in his lap. "Ever since I can remember, I've always been attracted to," Tyler paused, closing his eyes, "People who aren't skinny. Fuller, I guess you could say. I thought I was some freak of nature because of the way it fascinated me, so I kept it to myself. I tried to surround myself with what the world considered attractive. Skinny model posters, playboy stuff, regular vanilla porn, anything that was the 'norm' for a horny teenage boy to like. But it never changed anything. In fact, it only made it worse. I went from liking fuller people to wanting skinny people to gain weight, and then that turned into wanting to feed them myself. And that's why you're here."

 

Josh didn't even know what to say. He looked down at his lap, placing a hand on the belly that almost rested in it. "So you find this... attractive?"

 

"Oh my God, yes" Tyler replied a little too quickly, "Fuck, it looks so good on you, Josh. The way your thighs spread when you sit down, or when your shirt rides up a little, and the way your body feels pressed up against mine, it takes everything I have to keep myself from-" 

 

Tyler stopped himself, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "Sorry. But yes, I find it attractive."

 

Josh just nodded. "That's fine. But what I don't understand is why you don't just date someone who already has a body that you like?"

 

"Josh, I don't 'date'. I can't date. People aren't lining up to date some shitty guy with a fat fetish." Tyler ran a hand through his hair and tipped his head back. "I'm not into romantic couple stuff anyway."

 

"Then why did you stay with me last night?"

 

Josh didn't realize what he was saying until the words had already left his mouth. Tyler's eyes were locked on the far wall, refusing to look at Josh. 

 

"Because it felt right," he answered quietly. "Because I wanted to. You didn't seem opposed to it."

 

Josh bit his lip. "At the time, I was too worn out to say 'no' to anything."

 

"So you wouldn't want me to do it again?" The uncertainty in Tyler's voice caught Josh off guard. He was gazing at Josh with nervous eyes, waiting for a reply. 

 

"Well I.., I guess you could. I don't mind."

 

For a split second, something like relief, or even joy, flashed across Tyler's face, but it was soon replaced with the familiar confidence that Josh knew all too well. 

 

Tyler scooted a little closer to him on the couch and turned to face him, reaching out to place a hand on his chest. "So let me ask you this," He said, trailing the hand down Josh's body until it rested on his belly, "Could I feed you tonight?"

 

Josh froze. Feed him? Didn't Tyler do that every night anyway?

 

The hand on his belly started to rub small circles, squeezing here and there as Tyler moved closer to him. "C'mon, I won't use the machine. Just you and me, I promise," he coaxed sweetly, his lips dangerously close to Josh's own. Josh took a deep breath before whispering his response;

 

"Okay."

 

Tyler's mouth was on his in an instant, smiling into the kiss. It was short and sweet and it ended all too soon when Tyler pulled away. He stood up off the couch and quickly walked to the door, opening it just wide enough to grab something from outside. When he turned back around, he was holding a large brown box, grinning as he set it down on the couch next to Josh. 

 

Tyler then promptly climbed on to his lap to straddle him. He ran his hands down Josh's sides and leaned in to press another kiss to his lips. Tyler didn't push for anything more than that, though. He sat back on Josh's thighs and reached for the brown box. 

 

The lid flipped up, and Josh finally saw what was inside: a chocolate cake. 

 

Tyler gingerly picked a chunk of cake out of the box, icing and all, holding it in front of Josh's mouth just out of reach. 

 

"Ready, Joshie?" 

 

Tyler's voice was almost playful as he moved the bite of cake closer. Josh hesitated. He stared at the hand in front of his face that tempted him, reconsidering his decision. Tyler's eyes were locked on him as he sat waiting patiently for Josh to make his move. Josh took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then opened his mouth.

 

Tyler carefully placed the bite of cake in Josh's mouth and pulled his hand away. The rich flavor of the chocolate mixed with the thick icing coated Josh's tongue as he slowly began to chew the cake. Josh sighed, humming in content as he relaxed a little more and sank back into the couch. 

 

When he opened his eyes, Tyler had already gotten another piece and was holding it in front of him once more. Josh quickly swallowed the cake in his mouth, opening it again for Tyler to feed him more. 

 

A smile tugged at Tyler's lips as he gave him the next piece. Josh wanted to take his time and savor each bite, but the minute the cake entered his mouth, Tyler was already reaching for more. Josh was still chewing when Tyler pressed the next bite against his lips. "Open," he commanded, ignoring the fact that Josh's mouth was already full. Josh reluctantly did as he had been told. 

 

Tyler pushed the larger bite of cake into Josh's mouth, smudging icing on his lips in the process. Josh struggled to chew and swallow all the cake, barely given a second to catch his breath before Tyler was feeding him more.

 

Tyler's free hand was sneaking up under his shirt, his fingers roaming over the soft flesh of his belly. Josh was beginning to enjoy the feeling more and more, leaning into Tyler's touch as he fed him more cake. Tyler seemed to take this as encouragement. 

 

He leaned in to kiss Josh, licking the stray icing off his lips. His hand was kneading firm circles into his belly, and Josh was grateful for that. After a few more bites, they were about halfway through the cake, and Josh was definitely starting to feel full. Tyler broke the kiss after a moment, reaching for more cake. "You're doing so good, baby," he whispered softly as Josh ate the next bite. Josh blushed, and Tyler smiled. "Think you can eat the whole thing?" 

 

A whole cake? Josh already felt full, and there was still half of it left. He didn't think Tyler was really giving him a choice, though. He was already pressing another larger chunk of cake to his lips. 

 

When Josh was a little more than three-fourths of the way through the cake, he felt like a fucking mess. There were crumbs and bits of icing strewn all over his shirt that was riding up, exposing most of his full belly. Tyler was absolutely infatuated with him. After every bite of cake Josh swallowed, Tyler would kiss him, hot and wet, licking the chocolate from his lips. It was like he couldn't get enough of him, groping him and letting his hands do as they pleased. 

 

Josh groaned as Tyler fed him the next bite, his eyes slipping shut. His mouth was moving on its own now, chewing each piece slowly and absentmindedly. He felt so heavy and sleepy, more so than he ever had before. He could barely tell the difference between the taste of the chocolate and the taste of Tyler's mouth on his own. 

 

After a few more difficult bites, Tyler suddenly stopped giving him more. Josh opened his eyes slowly to see Tyler licking the icing off the hand he had fed him with, sucking on each finger individually. He hummed softly, tongue flicking across his lips when his he was done. 

 

"Joshua Dun, you just ate an entire double-layer triple chocolate cake. In one sitting."

 

Josh dropped his head back into the couch, groaning. "I can fucking tell."

 

Tyler grinned at him and placed both hands on his swollen belly, rubbing gentle circles. He attentively worked his fingers up and down the shape of it, pressing in all the right places. The discomfort of fullness subsided ever so slightly, which was a huge relief for Josh. He let out a sigh, relaxing under Tyler's touch and taking time to enjoy it. 

 

A few minutes into the massage, Tyler stopped. He stood up from Josh's lap and started to make his way to the bedroom, glancing over his shoulder to call back, 

 

"Are you coming with me, Joshie?"

 

Josh stared at Tyler, feeling his face turn red with annoyance and embarrassment. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to stand up off this couch on his own, and he was sure that Tyler knew it. Tyler smiled at him, approaching the couch with an irritatingly humiliating air of confidence.

 

"What's wrong, baby?" he teased, gazing down at him, "Need a little help?" Josh grit his teeth and held back a groan as he tried to sit forward, wincing. Tyler's grin only widened as he watched him. He reached out a hand, offering for Josh to take it. 

 

Biting back his pride, Josh grabbed a hold of Tyler's hand. Tyler easily pulled him to his feet up off the couch, holding him by the waist and keeping him steady. Josh gasped and fell into Tyler's arms, causing him to stumble backward a few steps. Tyler laughed a little as he helped Josh get his balance, a light and breathy laugh that made Josh smile back sheepishly. "Thanks," he murmured under his breath as Tyler leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet, pulling away after a moment or two. 

 

Using Tyler to keep himself upright, Josh carefully made his way to the bedroom. It was a little difficult, but Tyler kept a strong hand on his hip the whole time, letting Josh lean on him. 

 

When they reached the bed, Josh flopped down on his back on it in a mess, groaning at the sudden movement. Tyler climbed on after him and positioned himself in Josh's lap, sneaking the hem of Josh's shirt up a little higher on his belly. He placed both hands on it and began to massage his fingers into the soft skin, humming quietly as he worked. "You did so good tonight, baby," he purred, "I'm proud of you." 

 

Josh dropped his head back into the pillows, moaning and relaxing under Tyler's firm hands. Every once in a while, when Tyler pressed down into just the right spot, Josh would gasp and whine, grateful for the soothing relief. Tyler's hands traveled all over his belly, searching for the sensitive spots that Josh was certain hadn't been there before. He seemed to know exactly where to put his fingers to make Josh's back arch in pleasure and satisfaction. A smile flickered across Tyler's face after every tiny noise Josh made, seeming to be enjoying it just as much as Josh was. 

 

Josh's tired eyes slipped shut, sighing and sinking lower in the sheets. He felt sleep creeping up on him, completely content under Tyler's touch. Tyler eventually crawled off of him, laying down next to him. He snuggled closer to Josh and pressed his body up against him, draping an arm over his chest. 

 

Josh felt a kiss pressed into his neck as Tyler whispered goodnight. 

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be the last one for a while. I actaully had the first 7 chapters completed before I even posted the first, so now I need to start writing the next few. Thank you to everyone who read it so far and left kudos/positive comments!!


End file.
